Little Bit of Love
by csimouse
Summary: This is an AU story. Sara and the gang are in preschool and Catherine is the teacher. Will Catherine end up getting to adopt Sara?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy autumn morning. Sara's mom sped into the parking lot of Starlight Academy. She screeched to a halt.

"Get out of the car already. I am late to work because you wouldn't leave without that stupid tiger Morpheus! What an idiotic name! And who ever heard of taking toys to school? Aren't they supposed to have toys there to play with?"

Sara got out of the car and had barely closed the door before her mom raced out of the parking lot. Sara managed to get the door open and walked in. Ms. Theresa stopped her. "Good morning Sara."

"Hi," whispered Sara.

"Would you like something to eat? Your mom seemed kind of in a hurry." Sara just nodded and followed Ms. Theresa into the cafeteria. Ms. Theresa went got her a waffle and some milk and a banana. Sara whispered her thanks.

When Sara was done, Ms. Theresa walked her to her class. Ms. Catherine saw her immediately. "Good morning, Sara. We were just about to read a book that you will probably like. It's about animals." The whole class turned and welcomed Sara.

"Come sit by me! Come sit by me!" Greg said as he wiggled around trying to make space next to him and Archie.

"No way, Greggo, she's gonna sit by me. I am much cooler!" Warrick responded. "You can't even sit still."

Nick hollered out, " I don't know what all the fuss is about. Sara's gonna sit with me!"

Ms. Catherine spoke, "Nick, remember…inside voices."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sara put Morpheus in her cubby and walked back over to the rug and sat next to Nick. "Hehehehe, see I told you!!" Nick laughed.

"Nick, be kind." Ms. Catherine warned in a loving and gentle voice.

AN: Thank you for reading. If you want more, then please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that morning, Sara was standing at the easel painting. Catherine walked over and kneeled beside her. "That is a beautiful picture! You are very talented." Sara just shook her head. "Oh, but you are! Look at how well you made the stripes look just like Morpheus. Is it supposed to be a picture of Morpheus?"

Sara nodded shyly. "Ms. Catherine," Sara whispered, "Laura said Morpheus was stupid though."

"Well, Sara," Catherine took Sara's hand and led her over to the table where she sat down in one of the kid sized chairs. "Sometimes, mommies and daddies don't always make the best choices."

Sara leaned over and whispered into Catherine's ear. "Daddy makes bad choices at home too. When he starts yelling bad words, I take Morpheus and hide in the closet."

Catherine, who already cared for little Sara very much, became more concerned for her safety. "That is probably a good idea. I want you to try and remember that you will always be safe when you are school." Catherine gave a big hug to Sara and she nodded quietly.

At lunchtime, Sara took her lunch that she had to fix herself that morning because her mother was too busy drinking to bother with it. Catherine noticed it was just a cold slice of pizza and a bruised apple and brought her a tray with milk, a bowl of vegetable soup and a peanut butter sandwich.

After lunch, Sara was resting on her mat. Catherine always kept a watchful eye on Sara. She had awakened a few times screaming since school had started. Once Sara had fallen asleep, Catherine covered her up with a soft blanket and rubbed her head tenderly. While Sara was sleeping, Catherine consulted with Mr. Grissom, the director of the school.

"Gil, I know Sara has only been with me only a short time. I am very concerned for her. I saw in her file that CPS has investigated her home before, but nothing ever comes of it. No matter how many times, no matter who tries…we never get any response from the parents. Sara needs someone to fight for her!"

All of a sudden, a scream pierced the classroom. Catherine rushed back to Sara and laid her hand on Sara's back. "No, mommy! I didn't do it. It was daddy. I sawed him do it!"

Sara screamed and cried. As Sara began to calm, Catherine scooped her up and went to sit with her in the rocking chair. Sara fidgeted as she slept, but her thumb in her mouth and started to suck. Catherine whispered, "You are safe. It's gonna be okay."

As Sara lay there sleeping clutching Morpheus and the blanket Catherine had covered her with, Catherine felt her lap become wet. "Oh, sweetie," Catherine thought to herself, "what have those people done to you?"

She began to whisper, "Sara, wake up. You had an accident and we need to get you changed." As Sara woke up and realized that she was wet, she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Ms. Catherine. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. I didn't mean to wet my pants. I'm a big girl! I am. Don't make me wear a diaper. I'm not a baby."

"I know, Sara. It was an accident. That's all."

"But, but…"

"Shh… Don't worry. We'll get you changed. Nobody will have to know."

"But, Ms. Catherine, your…your…your clothes got wet, too!" Tears rolled down Sara's cheeks.

Catherine reached up and wiped the tears away. "It's okay, sugar. I keep extra clothes at school just like the kids do. "

"But, I don't have any. Laura won't let me."

"We have extras. Wanna go pick some out?"


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later, Laura and her husband stormed into the school. They were demanding to pick up Sara right then and there. Seeing their somewhat intoxicated state, Mr. Grissom worked hard to keep them at the office as opposed to going down the main hallways of the building.

"Ms. Theresa, can you please go into my office and call extension 91 and extension 20?" Mr. Grissom said, giving her the codes to call 911 and to alert the other classrooms to avoid the office.

"Why can't she call from here? There is a fucking phone right there." Sara's father said as he raised his arm to point at it, causing him to sway a bit."

"Well, this phone is only for calls on the outside line. To reach your child's classroom, we have to use one of the phones that are for that purpose."

"Why can't we go down there ourselves?"

"That is a safety measure we have in place to protect the children, ALL the children."

A few stressful minutes later, Jim Brass pulled up in his police cruiser. He had already called for backup because he wanted the safety of the children and staff to be top priority.

He walked in and went straight to the office, having been to the school the week before to talk to the children about safety.

"Hey there, what's going on today?" Jim said warmly to the Sidles who were still in the office, becoming more frustrated as more time passed.

Sara's father slurred out, "This stupid jerk won't let us go down there and get our little brat!"

He calmly replied, "Now, what's the rush?" Looking at his watch, "I see it is only about 11:00. She is probably just sitting down to lunch."

"So, who cares? She is always so picky! She never eats at home!"

"That is right, Jim. And children can become very cranky and irritable when they are hungry and have a change thrown in their schedules."

"Like I said, who cares?! Sara is always such a pain in my ass." He said as he started to stand, stumbling. Laura reached out to steady her husband. He shook her off, causing her to stumble and fall.

"Take it easy there. Sir, have you been drinking this morning?"

"Yeah, what damn business is it of yours?"

"You seem a bit unsteady on your feet there. What did you drink this morning?"

"I only had a couple of beers."

Nodding to the other officers who had arrived, Jim said, "Why don't we step out to my car, so we make sure that it is safe for you to drive?"

"Fine! Come on, Laura! Let's go."

Both Sara's father and mother failed the Breathalyzer tests. After Jim placed both of them under arrest, he went back into the school to let Gil know. "This little girl, does she have someone who can pick her up? If she doesn't, you will probably need to contact Social Services." I actually ran their names and both have warrants out on them. It'll probably be tomorrow before they get out."

"I'll take care of it. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime."

Gil walked down the hall to the cafeteria and motioned for Catherine to come out. "Catherine, there was a problem with Sara's parents. They came in here and appeared to be drunk. They wanted to take Sara, but I called the police."

"Oh my goodness!"

"The officer found out they both had warrants out. They'll be in jail until at least tomorrow. I looked in Sara's file. She has no one else listed. I was thinking, since you are a licensed foster parent, that perhaps you could take her in."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

Catherine walked in and asked Sara to come with her. Once they were out of the cafeteria, Catherine kneeled to get down on Sara's level. As she looked into Sara's deep brown eyes, she herself had to fight back tears.

"Sara, your mom and dad came to pick you up from school."

"But…it's only lunchtime, Ms. Catherine. School is not finished!" Sara said, as she became more upset. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I don't want to go! We haven't been to the library yet. You know that is my favorite part of school."

"Sara, you don't have to go. Remember when we talked about making good choices so that we can stay safe?" Sara nodded. "Your mom and dad had made some choices that would have made it hard for them to keep you safe. So, Mr. Grissom had them go away."

"But, Ms. Catherine, Laura and daddy will be mad! They might try to hurt you, like they do when they are mad at me."

Catherine sat down on the floor and helped Sara to sit down beside her. "They won't be able to hurt me. Part of Mr. Grissom's job is to protect everyone here. Tonight, they will spend the night somewhere so that they don't hurt you."

"They won't?"

Catherine shook her head. "How would you like to come and spend the night with me?"

"Umm…it'll be okay, I guess. Can Morpheus go too?"

Catherine smiled. "Of course!"

Fear suddenly filled Sara's eyes. "But, Ms. Catherine…what if…. what if I have an accident and wet the bed? Laura always makes me put on a diaper or sleep on the wet bed without my clothes on." Sara started sobbing. "Laura says… 'If you want to be wet, then you can lay in it!"

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara and rocked her. She whispered, "It'll be okay. Just like it is here at school. Does Ms. Catherine ever make you put a diaper on?"

"No. You always tell me that I am a big girl and even big girls have accidents some times."

"That's right."

"You promise, Ms. Catherine?"

"I promise. It'll be okay."

That day at naptime, Catherine heard Sara whispering to Morpheus. "We are going home with Ms. Catherine. She said it was okay because mom and dad made some bad choices and have to have a timeout so I can be safe. You have to help me be brave, Morpheus."


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, when it was time for Catherine to leave, she helped Sara get her sweater on. It was too big and it looked like it could have been Sara's mom when she was a child. There were holes in the sleeves and buttons were missing.

"Hey, Ms. Catherine! Where is Sara going?" Greg asked in his excited way.

"Well, Greg, Sara is going to spend the night at my house tonight because her parents are busy. Isn't that right, Sara?"

"Mm-hmm" Sara said shyly.

A child Sara's age was required to be in a car seat. Catherine had called her neighbor to bring one by that she kept in her garage. Catherine kept extra car seats and supplies because she never knew when she would be called to take in foster children. Once Catherine had got the car seat installed in her SUV, she got Sara safely secured. As they drove out of the parking lot, Catherine looked in the rearview mirror. Sara was holding Morpheus tightly and she was smiling just a tiny smile.

A few minutes later, Sara whispered from the back seat. "Ms. Catherine?"

Catherine looked into the rearview mirror as she talked to Sara, "What is it, Sara?"

"Ms. Catherine, Morpheus says he likes your car. He thinks it is nice."

Catherine giggled a bit. "Thank you, Morpheus. I am glad you like it. Sara, I need to stop and pick up some things at the store. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

They pulled into the parking lot at Wal-Mart. Catherine helped get Sara unbuckled from the car seat and out of the SUV. She had just closed the door and locked it when she spied Morpheus on the seat. "What about Morpheus?"

"Umm… It'll be okay. I know that you will keep me safe."

"You need to hold my hand while we cross the parking lot." Sara reached and held tight to Catherine's hand.

Once they were in the store, Catherine asked if Sara wanted to sit in the cart or walk beside her. "I …I can ride? Even though I am a big girl?"

"Sure!" Catherine smiled as she leaned over and picked Sara up. She was surprised when Sara clung to her and gave her a huge hug.

As they walked through the store, Catherine asked Sara what kind of things she would like to eat. Sara was quiet, so Catherine picked up things that she thought Sara might like eating.

They then walked over to the little girls' clothes. "Ms. Catherine, what are you doing? I...I thought you needed groceries."

"Well, that's true. But, I thought you might need a few things for tonight. Maybe some pajamas and some clothes for school tomorrow?"

"You…you…would do that for me? I have never had new clothes before, Ms. Catherine."

"Of course, I would do that. You are a special little girl, Sara. You should have new things sometimes."

"Really? Laura and Daddy never buy me new things. They say I don't need things because I am a bad girl."

"Sara, as far as I can tell you…you are one of the best little girls in this whole wide world!"

Sara shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Catherine decided to redirect their conversation. "Let's see…do you want the pink pajamas with Sleeping Beauty or the polka dotted ones?"

"Umm…Umm…what about those?" Sara asked as she pointed to them.

Catherine wasn't exactly sure which she meant. "These?" picking up some with Strawberry Shortcake. Sara shook her head. "This set?" Catherine asked as she picked a pair of pajamas that were purple with rainbow butterflies.

Sara nodded shyly. "I like the butterflies."

"They are very pretty, aren't they?" Sara nodded again.

Catherine stopped and picked up some panties and socks. "Now, we need some clothes for tomorrow."

"What about some jeans or perhaps some leggings?"

"Ok." As they looked around, Catherine found some jeans that Sara liked. Then she found a top to go with them.

"Last, but not least, let's get you a new coat."

Once that was done, they checked out and headed for Catherine's house. When they arrived, Catherine showed Sara around the house. Then, she started fixing dinner for the two of them.

"Ms. Catherine," Sara whispered softly. "Thank you for the new clothes. I promise not to mess them up."

"You are most welcome, Sara. Want to help me fix dinner?"

"I can?"

"Yes, can you help me sprinkle the cheese on the pizza?" Sara did it and then helped to set the table.

They sat there eating together. Sara still could hardly believe that she was getting the chance to stay with Ms. Catherine. Sara knew that Ms. Catherine loved her very much and Sara secretly wished that Ms. Catherine could be her mommy.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Catherine thought Sara might enjoy a bath. Sara agreed. As Catherine ran the water, she added a special treat for Sara.

Sara came into the bathroom just about that time. "Bubble bath?! I have never had a bubble bath before!"

"Well, I thought you might like it."

"Ms. Catherine, can you help me get my pants unbuttoned?"

Catherine helped Sara unbutton her pants. Sara pulled them down and took them off. Then she pulled off her panties and shirt. Catherine helped Sara get into the bathtub.

"Wanna play for a little bit?"

Sara giggled and nodded. Catherine handed her a basket of bath toys that contained various squirters and floaties. It even had some bath crayons to play with. Sara looked through all the toys before deciding on the crayons. She picked the red one and wrote her name on the wall of the bathtub. Then realizing what she did, she started becoming afraid. "I'm sorry, Ms. Catherine." She reached for the washcloth to start wiping it off. Catherine took her hand.

"It's okay, Sara. It's just soap in the crayon. It will wash off. You don't have to be afraid."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, Sara." Sara nodded a bit unsure, but continued to draw on the wall.

After she had played for a little while, Catherine told Sara it was time to wash her hair. "Would you like the strawberry shampoo or the coconut shampoo?"

"Strawberry!" Sara said excitedly, splashing the water.

"Ok, Sara, I'm going to lay you back so that I can get your hair wet." Catherine looked at Sara and saw tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. I won't let you slip under the water."

Sara reached for Catherine's hand and held on tight. Catherine laid Sara down so that her head was resting on her arm. As Sara relaxed, she loosened her grip on Catherine. When she let go, Catherine smiled and started getting Sara's hair wet.

When it was wet, she sat Sara up and started rubbing the shampoo into her hair. She made sure to be very gentle and to not let shampoo run into Sara's eyes. When she was done rinsing the shampoo out, she sat her up again.

Catherine got the washcloth soapy and reached to wash Sara's back. When she laid the washcloth on her back, Sara flinched. "You okay, Sara-Bear?"

"Laura is usually rough when she gives me a bath. But, you aren't." Sara whispered shyly.

After Catherine washed Sara's back, she said. "How about you close your pretty brown eyes nice and tight? I don't want the soap to get in and sting them."

Sara closed her eyes while Catherine washed her face. Catherine handed the soapy washcloth to Sara, "Want to wash your tummy or you want me to?"

"I can do it!" Sara said proudly.

When it was time to get out, Catherine wrapped her in a towel and helped her dry off. She kept her wrapped in the towel and picked her up to carry her into the bedroom. Catherine helped Sara get dressed in her new butterfly pajamas. "Wanna go watch a movie?"

Sara nodded and smiled. Catherine and Sara walked back to the living room, hand in hand. "You can pick whatever movie you want from the shelf."

Sara walked over and found that the decision was overwhelming. "Ms. Catherine, you have sooooo many!" Sara said.

"Want some help?"

Sara nodded and Catherine moved beside her. "Well…let's see how about this. There is 'Wall-E'. It's about a robot who falls in love." Sara shook her head. "What about 'Finding Nemo'? It's about a little clownfish who proves that it's okay to take chances."

"Yeah! Let's watch that one!"

They walked back over to the couch and sat down. When the diver caught Nemo, Sara scooted close to Catherine. "Ms. Catherine, will Nemo be okay? He's just a little fish!" Sara whimpered.

Catherine nodded, "He will be okay. His daddy will find him." Catherine wrapped her arm around Sara and Sara crawled up in her lap. Catherine smiled and pulled a blanket up over Sara and held her close. Sara didn't say anything, but she liked being held like this.

Sara drifted off to sleep as Marlin and Dory went through the jellyfish forest. A little later, Catherine stood and carried Sara to bed. She tucked Sara in and made sure Morpheus was close by. She leaned over and gave Sara a kiss on the head. As she left the room, she turned the nightlight on. She left the door open slightly.

Catherine walked into the living room and dialed Gil's number.

"Well, hello Catherine! How's everything going?"

"It's going really well. Sara is quite a remarkable child. To be quite honest, I wish I could keep her."

"I know that she would probably be much better off if you were her mom. You and her would get along well."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I guess I will let you go. I just wanted to give you an update."

Catherine checked on Sara who was still sleeping soundly. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. When she was done, she checked on Sara again before going to bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Catherine awoke. She had thought she heard a noise coming from Sara's room. She got up to check on Sara who seemed to be having a nightmare. Catherine went and knelt beside Sara. As she reached to stroke Sara's head, Sara latched onto her hand and wouldn't let go. Catherine gently picked her up and sat on the bed with her. Sara cuddled up as close as she could to Catherine and began to suck her thumb. Catherine eventually was able to lay Sara down and decided to lie down beside her. When she did, Sara scooted closer and held on tight.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Catherine laid Sara on the bed and went to get ready for the day. When she was ready, she went to wake up Sara.

"Good morning, Sara. It's time to wake up. We need to go to school."

Sara rubbed her eyes and whispered, "I'm still sleepy." Catherine picked her up and sat down on the bed with in her arms. "Well, you can rest for a few more minutes."

Sara snuggled to Catherine. After a few minutes, Catherine stood and carried Sara to the kitchen. Sara clung to Catherine as she walked. Catherine sat Sara down in the chair. "Would you like waffles or oatmeal this morning?"

Catherine couldn't help but giggle to see Sara's expression at the thought of oatmeal. Sara had scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Yucky!"

"What are you laughing at, Ms. Catherine?" Sara asked puzzled.

"You made a funny face. That is why I laughed."

"Okay." Sara mumbled, still not sure whether to believe that or not.

"From your expression, I know that you don't want oatmeal. So, do you want chocolate chip waffles or apple cinnamon waffles?"

"Ooh! Chocolate chip! Chocolate chip!" Sara squealed.

After breakfast, Catherine helped Sara get dressed and to get her teeth brushed. "Sara, we need to brush your hair. I will be careful not to pull. But, if I do...you just tell me and I will be more careful. Catherine started brushing Sara's long brown hair. "Would you like me to braid it?"

"I guess that would be okay." After Catherine got Sara's hair taken care of, they got into Catherine's SUV. "Ms. Catherine!!! Ms. Catherine!!! Where's Morpheus? We can't leave without him!" Sara cried frantically.

"That's right. You stay right here and I will go get him." Sara nodded as she sat in the car seat.

When Catherine and Sara arrived at school, Sara happily ran and joined the other children on the playground. She even initiated a game of tag. When it was time to have their circle time, Sara next to Greg. "Yay, I'm the winner!" Greg bounced around, unable to contain his excitement.

This week the theme was 'Fairy Tales'. Catherine picked up a book and began to read ' Goldilocks and the Three Bears'. As Catherine read, she could see the worry forming in Sara's face. She stopped and asked Sara, "What is it, Sara? Something seems to be troubling you."

"Ms. Catherine, she is making bad choices!"

"You're right, Sara. She IS making bad choices that are not going to help keep her safe. Let's keep reading and see what happens."

"Okay, Ms. Catherine."

When she finished the story, she read a cowboy version of the story called, 'Dusty Locks and the Three Bears'. Catherine knew that Nick still missed his horses that his family had owned on their ranch in Texas. They had moved to Las Vegas because his father had accepted a position in the Las Vegas courts.

The class compared the two books before going to play in centers. In the dramatic play center, there were dress up masks and costumes from the story that had been read that day. Nick, Greg, Warrick and Sara went over to play there.

Greg took charge of who was going to do what. "Okay, Sara, you will be Goldilocks."

"Who is going to be Mama Bear then?" Sara asked.

Nick laughed and said, "Warrick can be Mama Bear and I'll be Papa Bear. Greg can be the baby."

"Why do I always have to be the baby?" Greg whined.

Sara laughed and said, "Maybe because you can't be still!"

"Hey, who says you get to be Papa Bear?" Warrick questioned.

"That is because I am already 5 and you still haven't had your birthday!" Nick responded.

When they got to the part of the story where Papa Bear finds his porridge has been eaten, Sara started crying. Catherine came over to check. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Ms. Catherine. We were just playing and Sara started crying."

Catherine picked up and carried her over to the rocking chair. "Sara, why don't you tell Ms. Catherine what happened?"

"Well," Sara sniffled, "Papa Bear was angry and I thought he might try to find me and hurt me."

Catherine held Sara close and reassured her. "Sara, it was only Nick pretending. Nick is your friend. He wouldn't hurt his friend. Remember the other day? You fell down as we were coming in and he brought you Morpheus so you wouldn't be sad." Sara nodded.

As if right on cue, the boys walked up. Greg held Morpheus out to Sara. Nick apologized and tried to hug Sara. Warrick just said, "Come back and play, Sara. You can be Mama Bear this time." To Nick he said, "You can be Baby Bear now."

Sara looked to Catherine. Catherine hugged Sara and nodded encouragingly. Sara hopped down and went off to play. Greg stayed behind. "Did you need something, Greg?"

"Ms. Catherine, why was Sara so sad? We were just playing."

Catherine leaned over to him and said, "She just got scared. She forgot that you were just playing. That's all." With that explanation, Greg ran back over to join his friends.

At lunch, Sara enjoyed the cheese pizza they had along with the corn and a salad. "Ms. Catherine, isn't this cool?! Pizza two times in a row!" Sara replied excitedly.

"What is Sara talking about?" Nick questioned. "We had fish sticks yesterday for lunch."

"Sara had to spend the night at my house last nigh and we ate pizza."

"I want to spend the night too!" Greg said. "We had to have beef liver last night! Yuck!"

"Me too!" Wendy replied.

"We can have a girls only night!" Mandy remarked.

"Okay, let's settle down and finish our lunches." Catherine responded calmly.

When they returned to the room later in the afternoon after going to the computer lab, they played in centers. Nick took Sara by the hand, "Let's go play in the art center."

"Okay," Sara responded shyly.


	7. Chapter 7

A short while later, Sara's parents came to pick her up. Gil saw them pull into the parking lot and went straight to Catherine's classroom to warn her.

When Sara's parents got to the classroom, you could see their impatience in getting home. "Come on, Sara! It's time to go!" Her mother yelled angrily.

Sara nodded sadly and walked over to get ready. When she reached for the coat that Catherine had bought her, Laura snatched it out of her hand. "Where did you get this? And those clothes you are wearing? Those look new." Sara stood there with tears in her eyes. She had learned it was better to just take it than to try and respond.

Catherine kneeled down and hugged Sara. "Wait right here, Sara." Catherine whispered.

"Perhaps we can step into the hall and talk calmly."

"Fine!" Laura Sidle said defiantly.

Catherine pulled the door closed to the classroom. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Sara taking Morpheus out of her cubby and holding him tight.

Laura started, "Where did she get them clothes? She is always making a mess. She doesn't deserve new clothes."

"Ms. Sidle, Sara spent the night at my house last night because there were no other contacts in her paperwork. We contacted Social Services. Since I am an approved foster parent, they thought it would be best for me just to take her. I bought the clothes so she would have something to wear."

"Ever heard of a washing machine?" Laura responded sharply. "And anyway, why couldn't she wear dirty clothes? She peed on herself, didn't she? Such a damn baby!"

"Ms. Sidle, Sara did not have an accident. The clothes she had on were…" Catherine paused, trying to decide the most tactful way of saying what she was thinking. "Her clothes were more appropriate for the warmer weather."

Now Laura's husband got involved. "Are you saying we can't provide for our kid?"

"No, sir. It was just forecasted to be a cool day and I wanted to make sure she was warm enough."

"She's not your child, so I suggest you mind your own business!" Sara's husband spit out. Catherine had to bite her tongue to keep her emotions in check. "Now, go get her!" He demanded. "She's got chores to do at home!"

"I will do that. You need to wait right here."

Catherine walked back into the classroom to a sight that made her smile. Warrick and Sara were sitting in the bean bag chair and he was "reading" her the story of 'The Gingerbread Man'. Sara was laughing and smiling.

She walked over to Sara and Warrick. "Warrick, I apologize for interrupting. May I speak to Sara alone, please?"

"Okay. Can I get the trains out and play with them?"

"Yes, but try not to make too big of a mess. Grams will be here any time now."

"Yes, ma'am". Warrick said as he ran to play. "Bye, Sara! See you tomorrow."

"Sara, it's time to go." Catherine spoke softly because Sara's eyes were filling with tears.

"But…but…I want to go with you!" Sara whimpered.

"I know. I wish I could take you home with me too. I had a lot of fun last night. But, now you have to go with your parents." Catherine was fighting back her own tears.

"Okay," Sara sniffled.

Catherine hugged Sara tight. "How about we leave your new coat here so that you can use it at school? Your mom and dad seemed pretty angry about it and I want you to be safe."

Sara nodded as Catherine helped her put the sweater on. "Bye, Ms. Catherine. I love you."

Tears were threatening to run down Catherine's cheeks. "I love you too, Sara."

Catherine walked Sara out of the classroom to her parents. When they left, Gil approached Catherine. "You handled that exceptionally well."

"It took all I had to keep from giving them a piece of my mind…and not to mention…a slap upside of the head."

"I could tell you were getting frustrated, but you kept your cool. Way to go!"

Just about that time, Warrick's Grams was coming down the hall. "Mr. Grissom?"

"How may I help you, Mrs. Washington?"

"That couple that just left here…I know it's not really my business. But when it comes to kids, I can't help but feel they are everybody's responsibility."

"Yes, ma'am." Gil agreed.

"Well, they had that little girl by the arm and were yanking her out into the parking lot. When they got to the car, they opened the door and threw something in. Maybe a stuffed animal or something. Anyway, the man pulled her pants down and was spanking her right then and there. In front of God and everybody! And not only that, both the man and the woman were using vulgar language."

"Mrs. Washington, can you describe them?"

"Well, Mr. Grissom. The little girl had long dark brown hair. She had on jeans and a worn out sweater that looked too big. The man was probably close to 6 foot tall and had a beard. His jeans looked dirty and his shirt was ripped."

Gil looked at Catherine and whispered, "Sara…" Catherine had to take a deep breath and compose her self. She wiped her eyes.

"What is it, sugar?" Grams said as she laid her hand on Catherine's arm.

"The little girl you described was one of Warrick's classmates."

"What did you say her name was?"

"Sara."

"Sara," Grams said to herself. "Oh, yes! Warrick talks about Sara all the time! Now, what could that precious child have done to warrant that kind of abuse?"

Catherine just shook her head.

Mrs. Washington continued. "I don't have any objections to swatting a child on the behind. But what I saw was not that."

Gil spoke up. "Mrs. Washington, would you mind giving the police a report about what you saw?"

"Not at all. They didn't seem fit to be parents."


	8. Chapter 8

The police had come to the school the next day to take all the reports. Mrs. Washington came in and met with them. "Thank you for your assistance, Ms. Washington." Jim Brass said as he walked her out of the office.

"Would you let Social Services know that I would take Sara if they need a home for her. She would be well loved, I can tell you that. I used to be a foster parent. I let my certification expire when I took in my Warrick. Things were kind of unpredictable there for a time."

"I will pass that onto them."

The police and Social Services also interviewed Sara about the incident. They had permitted Catherine to be with her so that she wouldn't be so scared. They also took photographs of the marks that were still visible.

They then interviewed Catherine and Gil about what they had observed.

"We'll get back to you," said the representative from Social Services before they left.

It was nearing Thanksgiving and all the children were becoming excited with all the plans. The school was hosting a Thanksgiving lunch that was open to the families of the children who attended. All the grade levels, pre-kindergarten through 5th grade were participating in some way. The pre-kindergarten children were helping to make the table decorations and make the rolls.

"Sara, Sara! Can you help me with cutting my handprints out?" Greg asked.

"Sure, Greg. I've got to finish coloring mine first though."

Greg looked over to Sara's handprints. "Wow, Sara! I really like those colors you used. The turkeys are going to be terrific!"

Sara blushed at the comment.

Early the next week was the lunch. All of the children had made costumes, either Pilgrims or Native Americans to wear. The kids were very excited. Parents were to arrive between 10:00 and 10:30. Just about all of the families had arrived. Catherine noticed that Sara was sitting off to herself, just observing the goings on. She walked over to her and knelt down. "Is everything okay, Sara?"

"I guess Laura and daddy aren't coming." Sara said sadly. "They never do. But, I tried to be good. I even reminded them this morning." Catherine hugged Sara.

"Sara, if they don't show up, would you like me to sit with you?"

Sara nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am."

Just about that time, Warrick and Grams walked up to Sara and Catherine. "Hi, Sara!" Warrick said warmly.

"Ms. Catherine, I just want you to know how excited Warrick has been about this day. Thanksgiving has always been a special time around our house. But, he has been wanting me to meet Sara."

"Well, allow me to introduce you to her then. Ms. Washington, this is Sara. Sara, this is Warrick's grandmother, Ms. Washington."

Warrick's grandmother held out her hand to Sara. Sara reached up and shook Ms. Washington's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Washington." Sara said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Sara. Warrick talks about you all the time. He thinks you are the greatest thing since sliced bread." Sara blushed. "If you need a grown up to sit with, you are more than welcome to sit with us, sugar."

Sara looked down and nodded.

When it was time to go to the lunch, Catherine took Sara by the hand and led her to the cafeteria. Catherine did indeed sit with her and Warrick and his grandmother sat with them also.

That afternoon, the students were dismissed for the holiday break. Catherine was worried about what would happen to Sara over the long weekend. And she had every reason to worry.


End file.
